When They Come
by Abyss of Ice
Summary: They came and took everything away. They came and destroyed our lives. But they also saved our lives in a way. But we still have to fight to stay alive. (No yaoi, sorry! Don't like, the don't read)
1. Reunion

**So I started watching Shingeki no Kyojin, and I got this idea on this story. Besides, I've been meaning to try something different, something totally out my zone. So here is the story I came up with!**

**Kyoko/Xyko (c) me.**

**Hikari (c) Wingbladeweaver1357.**

**Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters (c) Square Enix.**

* * *

_My life used to be so simple and safe._

_My two brothers, my little sister and I used to live in the city of Twilight Town. It wasn't really a city, more like a tight-knit community of people who knew each-other well. _

_But then... They came._

_Two brothers, twins that looked nothing like each-other except for the stony look in their eyes and the blood on their clothes. My mother took them in without a care, and they became part of our family. The oldest one was a boy with spiky black hair that went in different ways, and golden eyes and pale skin, and he sort of resembled Sora in a way. . He was a little moody, but he opened up to me. The youngest one was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a little tan skin, but not too tan, and he looked exactly like my older brother Roxas._

_It was an early Sunday morning when __**those**__ things came to Twilight Town._

_Everything was gone within a second. Blood everywhere, houses and stores burning to the ground, people's hands, arms, legs, and even heads severed from their bodies... My family, along with a few others, were the only ones left standing after __**those **__things left. Only... Mother was gone, along with the other people that died..._

_And I think that Vanitas and Ventus... Are the ones to blame..._

* * *

"Neechan! Niichan! Niisan! Please, wake up! Wake up!"

The innocent pure voice of my little sister fills the dark empty space of my mind, and my eyes struggle to open. Her pretty blue eyes are the first thing I see, and her horror stricken face. My hand shakes as I reach out to touch her bloody face, and she takes my hand and nuzzles into it. I sit up and hug her. I'm so happy that she's safe... I look around the broken house. Vanitas and Ventus are tending to Cloud and Roxas, and Ventus is crying his heart out while bandaging Roxas' arm.

"I thought... I thought you all died... I'm so happy...!" Xyko cries.

"It's okay, Xyko-chan... We're all alive, I promise you..." I whisper hoarsely.

"We won't be alive for long..." Vanitas says in a matter-of-fact tone. "We're going to die, just as the rest did."

"We have to leave this place." Ventus sniffs.

"How? We're going to get torn to bits if we step just one foot."

"We have to try. It's better to die trying to live out your life, than to live the rest of you're life without doing anything, and die without accomplishing something."

"Ventus, you always know what to say." I say.

He struggles to smile. "Thank you." He wipes his eyes. "And thank you for laying your lives on the line for Vanitas, Xyko, and I."

"It's no trouble. Just as you said, it's better to die trying!"

At that moment, Roxas sits up, and in spite of the ground shaking because of **their** footsteps, stumbles over to Xyko and I. He embraces us, tears spilling from his eyes, and onto us. Cloud soon wakes up and joins in the hug. Xyko and I smile weakly, crying too. Everyone is alive. Ventus starts crying too, but ears of happiness, and maybe some sadness.

"It's good that you're all okay..." Cloud says, patting Ventus on the head like a puppy.

"I'm not ready to die in the hands of **them**, Cloud-nii." Roxas says happily.

"Good answer. I managed to call reinforcements before the attack, so they should be arriving in an hour or so."

"Quiet, Cloud. Can you hear that?" Vanitas asks.

We become quiet and listen and feel. No more footsteps, no more screams, and no more moaning. It looks like **they **are either gone, dead, or were driven away from Twilight Town. The only sound is the sound of the wind rustling through the leaves, and that's a beautiful sound, even though the crunchy leaves usually annoyed me. I manage to crawl to the door and peak my head outside. There is...

"No-one... And nothing..." I whisper.

Vanitas, Ventus, and Xyko come look for themselves, and Roxas and Cloud arrive after, because of their injuries. We come outside. The scenery is more gory than we thought. Blood is painting the one gray cement, and the houses, and even the trees. The limbs of the remaining families are all scattered like stray chess pieces, and the houses are all but smithereens now. Someone's body lies a few meters ahead. Ventus, who is still agile as a monkey, runs over, picks them up and carries them over here.

I can see that it's a girl with short brown hair on one side, and long on the other side, and sort of tan skin. Her eyes are closed and her clothes are bloody from the crimson liquid that seeps out of the gashes on her body, but as dead as she looks, she is still breathing, and she's still in tact. Roxas helps Ventus carry her inside, and when I sit next to her, I try my best to treat her wounds. I thank God silently for the secret stash of medicinal herbs that mother stashed in a space under the floorboards, and use them to disinfect her wounds. Cloud pushes her onto her stomach, and Xyko almost screams.

A huge gash, starting from dangerously below her neck and ending at the very bottom of her back, is bleeding. I take a leaf, and use it to clean the blood that is still spilling. From what mother taught me before, I know the leaf immediately starts working after being applied to a wound, but only if you clean the blood with the same leaf. I've seen mother use it, and as ridiculous as it sounds, it works. I finish my job and start wrapping bandages, and soon she's all patched up.

"S...S...So...Sora..."

"Kyoko-neechan... Isn't that Hikari, Sora's little sister?" Xyko asks.

"I think so..." I say.

"Run... Run for your life..."

"Hikari... Wake up... Wake up!"

Her eyes open, and I can see that they are still as blue as I remember they were. My cousin sits up and yawns. I notice that without the blood, she looks more like herself, but the very uneven hair doesn't help at all. She looks around.

"Cloud? Roxas? Kyoko? Xyko?" Hikari says our names in the order in which we were born. "Is that you? And who are you two?" She asks, pointing at Vanitas and Ventus.

"Yes, Hikari. It's us. What are you doing in Twilight Town? Shouldn't you be on Destiny Islands?" Cloud asks.

"There is no more Destiny Islands... The islands were attacked by monster things... Out of all of the people who lived there, Riku, Kairi, and Sora and I were the only ones who survived." Hikari started crying. "And... It was so horrible! All that blood flying around! And Sora risked his life for me! If it weren't for the helicopter that came, we would all be dead!"

"Where'd they take them? Why are you here?" I ask.

"Well... Sora pushed me onto a boat before the helicopter came. He told me to find you guys, since he thought Twilight Town wasn't being attacked. And then, the thing threw him into the ocean. I think when the helicopters found him, they took him and Kairi and Riku to Disney Town. I think it's safe there."

"It has a magical barrier that keeps the darkness out." Vanitas says. We turn to him. "If we could get over there, then maybe we would have a chance of surviving."

"What do you know of this?" Xyko asks.

"N-Nothing... I just know, okay?!"

"Shut the hell up. Vanitas is right, though. Disney Town is the safest place for us at this point. We gotta find a way to get out of here, just in case they don't come." Cloud said. "I'm pretty sure I remember dad hiding some weapons here."

He starts rummaging through everything before he finds a hidden cabinet with a bunch of weapons that he starts tossing onto the floor. A katana, wristblades, shuriken, a sword, three pistols, one rifle, a grappling hook, a short sword and a long sword, and a spear. He gives us the weapons and then he starts throwing us some clothes that look like something a ninja would wear.

"Where'd you get the cosplay stuff?" Ventus asks, staring at the scarf he was given.

"They were Tifa's. We used to dress up as people from our favorite movies and stuff. Call it stupid, but people gave us money for it. Now put it on."

We couldn't disobey the orders of 'Cloud-sama', so we each take turns going inside the room hat is still left standing and change. We pack some stuff and head outside. Hikari and my wound have healed a little, so we're able to walk now. As my eyes lay on the sight in front of us, they widen as I see what's in front of me.

"R-R-Rovo..." I manage to utter before I hear a scream.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! R&R please!**


	2. To Hollow Bastion We Go!

**Here I have the second chapter of my story! I'm really getting into this! Haha, I'm really happy for no reason! Anyways, to the story!**

**Kyoko/Xyko (c) me.**

**Hikari (c) Wingbladeweaver1357.**

**Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters (c) Square Enix.**

* * *

_They hadn't gone away after all..._

_They were still here..._

_We're going to..._

"DIE!"

I snap out of my frozen state as Vanitas runs in front of me and starts slicing with the sword at lightning speed. Blood flies everywhere, staining everything, even my face, but I don't care. All I can do is stare at him as he kills the giant **thing** that was just about to kill me. Vanitas falls onto the ground, one knee down and his hand supporting him, as he uses the other hand to wipe he blood off his face. The **thing **falls to the ground, creating a pool of black blood.

"Vani...tas..." I whisper.

"Not as hard as I expected it to be." Vanitas says, smirking. "In act, this whole 'escape' thing can actually be pretty easy."

"I think you went overboard, neesan..." Ventus points out.

"Shizz..."

I fall to my knees, the katana being the only thing that keeps me from falling onto the ground. Vanitas totally sliced the **thing** into a million even slices, bones in one pile, disgusting meat in a another. What is he really? Is he some kind of monster? Does he have some kind of power or something, that gives him that much agility and precison? Roxas whistles like a wolf, combing his hair back with his fingers.

"Nice one, Vani." He says.

"Don't call me that, you idle-mided simpleton."

"How in the world did you do that?" I cry.

"My father fought in the Blood Wars. He taught Ventus and I how to fight in any situation and use any weapon. You're really lucky we came to you're family, or you'd be dead." Vanitas replies. He puts his finger to his lips. "Sssh, don't tell."

"Y-You're a..."

"Save it for later, sweetheart. Let's get moving."

Cloud pushes me onto my feet and I walk alongside Hikari as we make our way to the docks. The boats are still there, unharmed. Maybe God is on our side today. I climb onto the same boat as everyone else. Neither of them know how to operate a boat, so I guessed that I'm going to have to go with them, instead of jacking one of the waterbikes. Whoever this boat belonged to, the sucker left the keys in the keyhole.

"Do you know how to drive it?" Xyko asks.

"No sweat. I jacked stuff all the time, so I'm a master at this kind of stuff, even without the keys." I brag, blowing my knuckles. I turn the keys, and the motor revvs up to life. I hit the gas peddle and the boat jerks forward at an incredible speed. Hikari stumbles and falls, and since she's so light and skinny, Xyko has to hold on to keep from blowing away. Roxas holds onto Cloud white the holds onto the railing, but Ventus and Vanitas are unscathed.

"Stop the boat, stop the boat!" Xyko cries.

I sigh and the speed decreases, and she falls flat on her face. I put the boat on auto pilot and jump off the platform and land next to Hikari.

"You don't know much about fighting, huh?" I ask.

"No. Leon does, though, but he says I'm way too weak to fight anything." She replies.

"What weapon did Cloud-nii give you?"

"Umm..." Hikari took out the spear and the short sword. "These. What are they? I know one's a short sword, but the other one."

"I thought I was clueless." Roxas says. Clouds smacks him upside the head. In his eyes, that's a disgraceful thing to say.

"You were, still are, and always will be, Roxie-niii." I point out. She sticks her tongue out a me, and I pick up the spear. "This is a spear. It's for throwing at long distances, and for fighting with in short range combat too. The short swords sword is strictly for-"

"Short range. I know that. Sora-nii taught me about a few weapons behind Leon's back." Hikari says.

"Throw it at the ocean as hard as you can." I say suddenly. I don't know why I'm saying it, but it just comes out of my mouth.

"What?"

"Do it!"

Hikari picks it up and throws it like a football. It sails threw the air and I realize it's headed strange for Xyko. My little sister is in her emo mode, so she doesn't notice. The knife makes direct contact with her back, but she doesn't feel it, and she doesn't bleed.

"What the- Hikari?!"

My cousin picks up the spear and runs to Xyko, and stabs her back repeatedly. Xyko starts crawling away when she notices, but Hikari still keeps stabbing at something that is now on the ground. She thrusts the spear in a final time, and something red appears. It's... One of **them. **I gasp and try to go and help her, but something is grabbing my from behind.

"Let... Go... C-Can't... Breathe...Hi... Hikari!" I manage to yell.

She turns around and jumps behind me and starts stabbing at me. If feel something sharp pierce the skin of my neck, and a cry escapes my mouth. I feel blood dripping down my back as I fall to the ground.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Hikari exclaims.

"Kill it... Protect Xy-chi, and forget about me."

Hikari nods and picks up the short sword, and she starts battling the air. Her face and her bare arms and legs start getting covered with blood, but black blood. I know that somehow, **they** now had the ability to become invisible, or alter their molecular speed ever so slightly as to appear invisible, but I also know for sure that now they are going to be harder to fight them ever.

I just pray to God that my brothers and Ventus and Vanitas catch up to us too.

"Girl... Girl... Girl... Girl..."

Upon hearing that voice, shivers are sent down my spine and I bend my neck to look above me. One of **them **is hovering above me, drooling as it prepares to eat. I close my eyes.

"I don't think so..."

Something wet, icky, and slimy-feeling drips from above into my arm. I resist the urge to scream the pain in my neck as I stand and run from the spot. Once again, Vanitas has saved my life. I smile as he turns around, throwing me a smirk.

"How many times do I have to save you?" He teases.

"Shut up. I don't ask you to, you just feel like it." I retort.

"I do the work while you guys chat! Oh heavens no!" Hikari yells.

I look at what she's done. Hikari is completely black-ified with black blood, and so is the boat, but she holds her spear up in triumph. While I'm preoccupied with my cousin,Vanitas steps behind me and puts both of his hands on either side of my head.

"The hell are you doing?!" I yell. "This is harassment! Let go of me, you pervert! Hikari, Xyko, either of you, do something!"

Hikari laughs, and continues talking as if nothing is happening. Xyko is the same. I can somehow feel that my consciousness is slipping, but I can still feel his hands. My cousin's and sister's voices fade away, replaced by a cry, a lot of screaming, and moaning.

"Please! Please, somebody help! Help mama..."

"Xion-chan, run! Run while you still can!"

My eyes become hazy, and I feel something wet dripping down my face. I touch the place near my eyes, and I notice that I'm crying. I wipe my eyes with my sleeve. My line of vision becomes more focused, and I can see a black-haired girl about a year older than me, crying and trying to help an older woman out of a broken house.

"Xion! Please go! I want you to live on and have a better life then the world alone could ever have!" The woman yells.

One of **them **suddenly comes up and takes the woman out of the house. All I can see is the head of the woman being bitten off before the girl runs away, and the vision or whatever disappears. But I can still hear her cry,

"Mama! Mama! Vanitas-niisan! Ventus-niichan!"

"I let you see way to much..." Vanitas whispers.

"What the-"

He crosses his arms and pouts. "Please don't tell anyone. Especially Ventus. I'll do anything, anything."

I ignore him and hop onto the platform. "Listen up, you guys!" I say without thinking. "We're going to Hollow Bastion!"

* * *

**And well, that's twe second chapter! Not much gore, but just wait until the next chapter. Either Way, R&R please!**


End file.
